Cross Epoch: The Quest
by Lolmann
Summary: With his last words, Gol D. Rogers, also known as Gold Rogers, had plunged the world into the Era of Pirates. Years Later in East Blue, two young friends set out to be the very best. Their names are Son Goku and Monkey D. Luffy. They wish to become The Dragon Master and the King of Pirates. But, can the overcome the world and reach their goal? Find out in Cross Epoch: The Quest!


**Cross Epoch: The Quest**

**-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•**

**I do _NOT_ own One Piece. One Piece is owned by Eiichro Oda and associates. **

**-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•**

_**The Dragon Balls, seven mystical spherical orange balls that contained the powers of the gods. Once all seven of them were gathered, they had the power to summon upon a great being to grant upon the user a single wish as well as the title of Dragon Master, the ultimate and strongest warrior of the sea that only a few have retained in recorded history of the Grand Line. But because there were only seven of them and had been not seen in a long time, these orange balls were thought only to be things of legend. As time went on, the rumors of its existence faded through the course of history. But, not anymore.**_

_**Many years ago, Gold Rogers, the King of the Pirates and rumored Dragon Master, had everything the world had to offer. Money, fame, power, you name it. On the day he was captured and to be executed in front of the town he was born in, a member of the crowd asked him where he kept his treasure. His finals words before he was sent to his death were, "You want my treasure? You can have it! I have the scattered the Dragon Balls all over the Grand Line and at the end of it, I left everything I own in One Piece."**_

_**Ever since that day, a new era had begun. The beginning of the Great Pirate Era! Once they had learned about the powers of the Dragon Balls and the location of the One Piece, pirates from all over the world traveled to the Grand Line in search of the Pirate King's legendary treasure and the Dragon Balls to claim the title King of the Pirates and Dragon Master!**_

**-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a hot and humid day in East Blue. The birds were chirping, the waves in the sea were splashing, and the cool wind came every now and then to cool off the people of East Blue and caused the trees to sway slightly.

But none of that mattered at this particular moment.

An immensely bloodied man sprinted through the lush, tropical jungle, panting heavily. 'No!' He thought, as his pursuers were gaining ground.

He looked around desperately and suddenly dashed to an old looking house, not even wondering why the house was there, and threw something in the front window, still running. He silently hoped his pursuers didn't notice his antics. His attackers noticed the man was slowing down and one of them aimed their rifle, and shot him in the back, causing him to yell in pain and fall to the ground with a thud. He pulled himself onto a tree and sat up slightly, breathing as heavily as ever.

The men approached him and surrounded the spiky haired man. The one who shot him stepped forward and smugly said, "Looks like your done, Bardock.". Bardock closed his eyes tight and prepared for his end. 'Damn it...' His mind shifted over to his son.

'Live on, Kakarot...'

His chest was pierced with a loud bang and a flash. Bardock bled out and died, leaning against the tree. The men slowly left the area, satisfied with their victory against Bardock and his village.

A few hours later, an old man returned to his home in the forest and saw a dead body, and a hole in his window. He was shocked. First, he inspected the body. He grimaced at the wound in the mans chest, and the dried blood caking his chest. He then heard a crying sound and quickly ran and entered his house, and found a baby that was identical to the body outside. His eyes widened.

'What happened here...?' The stunned man, Son Gohan thought.

**-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•**

_**Eight years later...**_

A young boy walked the forest, looking around. He was wearing a red t-shirt and shorts. He noticed something that bothered him. 'I swear I passed those bushes already.' He clenched his teeth angrily and looked down and saw footprints. His footprints. His eyes widened in shock. "I'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES?!" He yelled, surprised. 'Oh no. I'm lost.' He thought. He heard bushes rustle and he whipped around. He saw a boy in a lime green t-shirt wearing black track pants step out. The boy had hair that spiked out in every direction and he had a red pole strapped around his back, and a monkey tail that Luffy didn't notice. "Hey, who are you!" The first boy asked. "My name is Son Goku! I came here after I heard you yell."

The boy looked at Goku, inspecting him. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. How old are you? I'm 7!" He said.

Goku looked down and counted his fingers. "I'm eight." He finally said.

Luffy looked around. "I'm lost in the forest." He looked at Goku. "Do you know how to get out?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah, follow me." He turned and started to walk, and Luffy walked after him.

"So, do you live out here by yourself?" Luffy inquired.

The spiky haired boy looked sad, as if remembering something. "Yeah. My grandpa Gohan died a few years back."

"Oh." Luffy felt bad for asking. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok." Goku reassured.

Goku stopped walking and gestured forward. "Here we are." Luffy smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Luffy smiled as he got a great idea. "You should be a pirate with me!"

Goku grinned at his new friend.

**-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•**

_**10 years later...**_

18-year-old Goku and 17-year-old Luffy were sailing the blue seas, not even knowing where they were headed. It was very sunny and cloudless, and it was also hot outside.

Goku was wearing a navy blue tank top with a brown coat wrapped around his waist and dark blue pants with black shoes. His power pole was in its usual light brown holder which was on the ground near him. He was also wearing sunglasses and had light blue wristbands on.

"It's a nice day." He said, laying down with his eyes closed.

Luffy was wearing his straw hat, and he had a red vest on that didn't cover his chest and light blue shorts with sandals.

"What the HELL is THAT?!" Luffy yelled as loud as he could, panicking, and destroying the mood.

Goku sprang onto his feet and looked where Luffy was pointing. His eyes widened. "It's a whirlpool!" He yelled.

"Oh Sh*t!" Luffy screamed, knowing that he and Goku couldn't go in sea water because of their Devil Fruit powers.

Luffy and Goku desperately tried to turn the boat but their paddles were sucked into the whirlpool, and all of the barrels were too.

Luffy looked around desperately for something, anything to save them. His eyes soon lit up."Goku! Land!"

Goku quickly turned his head and saw an island in the distance. "We're almost in the whirlpool..." He said.

Goku got into a strange stance. "Qi Qi no Hover!" The spiky haired pirate yelled, grabbing Luffy and hovering. He flew forwards over the whirlpool and then suddenly dropped. "AHHHH!" He threw Luffy with all of his strength. Luffy's arms stretched back and grabbed Goku, pulling him back.

They landed on a pirate ship, smashing through it and landing on the island.

"Holy Crap!" Luffy yelled, shaking.

"That was too close..." Goku said, out of breath.

"HEY! YOU BASTARDS BROKE MY SHIP!"

Goku and Luffy turned to look at the voice and saw a blob of fat with a spiky mace.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"A human meatball."

"What'd you call me?! I am Alvida, the prettiest in the seas!" Alvida yelled. "ATTACK!" She pointed her finger at the two.

A ton of men came screaming, running at the Monkey Duo.

Luffy crouched, smirking. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Seemingly hundreds of fist slammed into the pirate crew, battering them.

"Qi Qi no Barrage!" Goku yelled, throwing his arms out and suddenly blasting the crew mates with energy from his palms.

Ending his rampage, Luffy blasted towards Alvida, his arms staying where he was once standing. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" His arms flew into the overweight woman at high speeds, blasting her out into the open skies.

"Qi Qi no Wave!" A blue beam of energy flew from Goku's hands and exploded, sending the remaining soldiers flying through the air.

Luffy landed beside Goku, fixing his straw hat, grinning. Goku looked at him and smiled. Now that they were not bring attacked, they inspected the area around them. It was a jungle island, and it was pretty small but had lots of trees. The island was almost completely flat and just had minor bumps and small hills. There seemed to be a lot of wildlife in that area.

Goku got an idea and started to walk towards the destroyed ship, his feet crushing the sand under them.

"Who are you?" A shaky voice asked.

The Monkey Duo whipped around and saw a small, slightly chubby boy with pink hair in glasses.

"We're the future Dragon Master and Pirate King, Goku and Luffy!" Luffy replied putting his fists in the air and grinning.

"I'm Coby." The boy said flatly, readjusting his glasses.

"Ah." Goku kicked something down into the water. "Well, lets get going." He said, grabbing ahold of a small boat that floated out of the wreckage of the Alvida Pirates' ship. Goku hopped in.

Luffy turned and looked at the boat. He whipped back around to face Coby. "Gotta go!" Luffy said, jumping into the boat, landing with a splash and a grin.

Coby frantically ran into the jungle and rushed out with a small boat which one could easily tell was handmade. He jumped into it and followed the Monkey Duo out into the seas of east blue.

Goku looked to the pink haired fellow in tail. "Are you joining us as pirates?" He asked.

"No.." Coby replied. "I have nowhere to go so I'll come with you to the next island, wherever you're going. My dream is to become a Marine anyway."

Luffy looked at Goku. "You know what to do." He said, grinning. Coby shook, wondering what the pirates were thinking. Luffy's arms shot out and grabbed Coby's boat, startling the young boy. Goku jumped into Coby's boat, then sunk back into a weird stance. Coby was scared. "What are you-" "QI QI NO BOOST!" The spiky haired man flew forward at amazing speeds and slammed into the back of his and Luffy's ship, sending the ship flying across the ocean. Luffy tightened his grip on the ship. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" The ship Coby and Goku were in was pulled and blasted over Luffy's ship and forward, the straw hat wearing pirate not far behind. Luffy's ship landed in front of the others ship. "QI QI NO BOOST!" Luffy's ship flew forward across the ocean. They repeated that process until they reached an island.

**-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•**

Coby was relieved they stopped. "This is a marine island." He said. "I guess I'll leave here and..." He looked up and Goku and Luffy were already far ahead, walking on the island. The glasses wearing boy sweat dropped.

**-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•**

**There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun writing it, and I'll be sure to update sometime soon! (hopefully more often than the pace updated DragonBall Next Level. That got updated like, once a month.)**

**I gave Goku a Devil Fruit for his powers because I don't want everyone running around, having Ki manipulation powers because that would make Goku's powers seem super insignificant. On that topic, the Devil Fruit Goku ate is called the Qi Qi no Mi because Qi is Ki, which is life force/energy, meaning he ate the Energy Energy Fruit. Related to his power, I gave him the ability to fly, but only for 5 seconds. **

**-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•—–-•-–—•**

**See ya next chapter, guys!**  
_**Please review!**_


End file.
